


Gimme x Gimme

by AuroraHearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Lea/Isa - Freeform, Drinking, Exotic Dancer Sora, Gay Strip Club, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Riku & Lea friendship, shy Riku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraHearts/pseuds/AuroraHearts
Summary: --Riku gets dragged to a male strip club for his birthday and is instantly entranced by Sora—the club's star performer. When Lea buys him a private dance, things get a little hotter than Riku can handle.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 142





	1. Right now, let’s just dance

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s a self-indulgent AU that kicked down my door, took up residence in my brain and somehow took precedence over all the others (lbh, ‘cause it’s horny). The song [Gimme×Gimme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERo-sPa1a5g) is completely to blame as it possessed me and screamed “Stripper Sora!” until I wrote it down.
> 
> Rating/Tags note: Chapter 1 is rated mature but later chapters will have explicit content. Tags will be added as needed.
> 
> Super thanks to [TalysAlankil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil) for betaing this beast! <3

“So you’re coming out with us tonight, right?” Lea asked as he plopped himself onto the desk in Riku’s cubicle, appearing out of nowhere as he often did.

Riku sighed and sat back in his chair, frowning at the crumpled papers now wrinkled underneath Lea’s backside. He had long since learned to keep a small space on his desk clear for when his friend and co-worker made his daily unannounced visits. “Lea, can you—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lea rolled his eyes and pulled the papers out from under him, holding them just out of Riku’s reach. “Isa said he’s going, so it’ll just be the three of us. You in?”

“Oh, so I’ll be the third wheel? That sounds just great…” Riku said as he grabbed at the papers. Lea pulled them away, using his long limbs to his advantage.

“Nah, we don’t mind. It’ll be fun to mix things up.” Lea blocked the next attempt with a poorly placed elbow that knocked Riku’s reading glasses askew, causing him to drop back into his chair and accept defeat. Leah sighed. “Come on, man, you can’t spend your 24th birthday just sitting at home alone like you always do.”

“I won’t be alone.”

“Your rat doesn’t count.”

“He’s a mouse,” Riku grumbled. He knew it came off as sad to consider a mouse your best friend, but Mickey was the only one he was truly comfortable around. Human interaction wasn’t exactly his strong suit.

“Whatever.” Lea handed the papers back as a sign of good will and crossed his arms, sighing at the way Riku worked to unwrinkle them. “Look, you’ve gotta live a little. How are you supposed to meet someone if you don’t _go_ anywhere or _do_ anything?”

“I’m fine the way I am, thank you.”

“Are you sure about that?” The question was laced with such concern it made Riku pause. Lea had known him since college and even if he could be a relentless tease and a loudmouth, he always had Riku’s best interests at heart. In attempts to get Riku to socialize, Lea had dragged him to plenty of bars and college parties over the years. But this...

“I just… I don’t think a...” Riku lowered his voice and looked around as if he could see if anyone was listening through the walls of his cubicle, “ _strip club_ is really my thing.”

“Have you ever _been_ to one?” Lea retorted far too loudly, knowing very well what the answer was. “You can’t say you don’t like it if you’ve never tried it.” Lea slapped a hand onto Riku’s shoulder. “Come on, just this once. It’s a really nice place. I promise you’ll love it.” When Riku stayed silent Lea grinned and leaned down, turning Riku in his chair so he could speak close to his ear. “The guys are like _crazy_ hot. And they’re not afraid to get handsy.” Then he leaned away again, ignoring Riku’s blush as he spun him back. 

Riku didn’t want to admit that he was tempted. Although content with his bachelor lifestyle, he was sorely starved for affection. Even Lea’s touch to his shoulder just now had sent a shiver through him. Maybe going out and getting some much needed contact was just what he needed, even if it was from someone only pretending to like him. Besides, Lea wasn’t going to let up anytime soon. It’d be easier to just give in… 

“Okay, fine. I’m in,” Riku said, hoping he wouldn’t regret it.

“Awesome! We’ll pick you up at eight. Be ready!”

  
  


At the end of the work day Riku packed his things in his bag and left for home. He passed the usual places on the usual streets, waving at the little old lady at the flower shop who often gifted him seeds for Mickey when he stopped to chat with her on Wednesdays. It had become tradition, as had so many other things in his life. 

But he didn’t mind it. It put him at ease to have a routine, one that didn’t involve too much human interaction—he got enough of that at work. Copywriting for a travel agency was far from his dream job (not that he knew what that was), but at least he got to actually _use_ his writing degree, making far off places sound much more appealing to eager travelers looking to book destination weddings, vacations and business trips.

The weekly column he wrote for the local gazette, however, was much more fun. 

When the publication had simply needed to fill the space with ‘something compelling that will get readers coming back every week,’ Riku had submitted a saucy sample piece that borderlined on risqué. When the editor’s wife had gotten ahold of it and demanded to know where she could read more, Riku was hired the same day. He had the gift of creative freedom, allowed to write almost anything he wanted as long as it kept readers wanting more. He preferred to remain anonymous to the public, however, signing his columns with a fancy heart-shaped stamp his grandfather had carved for him when he was a child.

It was just a side job, not enough to pay the bills on its own, but it was fun, kept his creative writing muscles in use and gave him a consistent portfolio of published work that wasn’t a travel brochure or website. He considered it one of the small joys in his life.

Finally reaching his apartment building, Riku checked his mail quickly on the way to the elevator, flipping through junk and bills during the ride up to the 4th floor. He counted the steps to his door, reaching the same number as always and took comfort in its consistency. His key slid into the lock with a familiar click, and once the door was shut and deadbolted behind him he finally exhaled.

“I’m home, Mickey!” he called and was greeted by a friendly squeak from the living room. After dropping his bag on the counter and kicking off his shoes Riku crossed the small space to Mickey’s cage, loosening his tie on the way. Mickey already had his front two feet against the glass when Riku reached him, tiny black nose sniffing the air excitedly. Riku bent down until he was eye-to-eye with him. “Hey there little guy, did you have a good day? Get lots of exercise?”

As if in answer, Mickey turned and hopped into his bright orange wheel and started running. A small clicking noise came from the washer holding it in place. “Sounds like you've been busy. I’ll have to oil it again for you.”

Smiling, Riku stood and unhooked the tabs holding the lid of the cage in place then lifted it away, careful not to disturb the maze of colorful tubes surrounding it. Although he was on a budget, Riku spared no expense in giving Mickey the home he deserved. It was the least he could do for his best friend. Mickey greeted him when he got home, was always excited to see him, and had endless patience if Riku was in a bad mood. But best of all he _listened._ Never interrupted a rant, never tried to one-up a good story, never tried to fix things that weren’t broken. Riku cherished him more than anything else in his life.

Lowering his hand into the cage, Riku waited until Mickey crawled into his open palm then lifted him out slowly and cupped the tiny creature against his chest. He moved to the couch and laid across it, head on one pillow and socked feet on the other, watching Mickey dance across the backs of his fingers.

“You won’t believe where I’m going tonight,” Riku said, then brought Mickey closer as if the next part was a secret between the two of them. “A _strip club…_ I know!” He lowered Mickey onto his chest before throwing his arms above his head. “It wasn’t _my_ idea. Lea wants to take me for my birthday. I guess I could still cancel…”

When Mickey offered no advice, Riku sighed and glanced around his simple apartment. One bedroom, one bathroom, a small kitchen and dinette off the main living space. A couch. A TV. Multiple bookshelves filled with everything from college textbooks to erotic romance novels. A writing desk. A workout bench and weights. A large window with a small balcony overlooking the city.

By most standards his life must have seemed pretty dull. Working the same job, visiting the same places, and doing the same things day in and day out. 

But it was comfortable. Familiar.

Lonely.

Maybe having someone to come home to wouldn't be so bad. Someone to cuddle up next to after a long day. A shoulder big enough to cry on. Someone with the weight and the warmth Riku longed to feel beside him at night.

Someone to say _I love you…_

Riku sat up with Mickey in his hands and looked at the clock with determination. If this dream person existed, he wasn’t going to meet them by hiding in his apartment. He probably wouldn’t find them at a strip club either, but a simple touch could tide him over for a long while.

  
  


The text that Lea was in the parking lot came in at 8:07 pm. Riku had been ready for an hour, nervously pacing around his apartment after spending the better part of the evening deciding what to wear. After Googling _what to wear to a strip club_ in an incognito browser tab, he’d decided on the softest navy blue dress pants he owned, a black belt and a white polo shirt.

So when he met Lea outside and saw him leaning up against his bright red Jeep wearing a plaid shirt and _jeans,_ it had Riku second guessing his research. “I thought you weren’t supposed to wear jeans.”

Lea looked up from his phone and smirked. “ _I’m_ not the one getting a lap dance, birthday boy.”

“L-lap dance?!” Riku refrained from having a small panic attack on the spot. So that’s what the website had meant by wearing fabric that was ‘soft on the skin.’

“Nah, you did well,” Lea said, motioning to Riku’s outfit. “You still look like a huge dork, but they don’t have to like how you look to take your munny. By the way, it’s your birthday so I’m paying.”

“Are you sure? These places are really expensive, aren’t they?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll be worth it to watch the guy who couldn’t even _talk_ to a guy in college get grinded on by a half naked one.”

Heat rose to Riku’s face at the mere thought. Then before he could lose his nerve he quickly made his way to the passenger’s side back door, greeting Isa in the front seat who nodded back.

Isa never said much, which was probably why he and Lea got along so well—they were polar opposites. When Lea’s schemes became too much, Isa was there to pull him back to reality. And when Isa tried to shut the world out, Lea showed him just how fun it could be.

Lea had done the same for Riku over the years. The classic extrovert adopting the introvert. And when Riku had struggled with coming out and accepting himself, Lea was there to show him he wasn’t alone. 

How they both ended up working for a travel agency he didn’t know, but the transition to the real world was tougher than either of them anticipated. They had even roomed together for a while until Lea met Isa, then Riku was back on his own. But he hadn’t minded, although a part of him was jealous of Lea’s relationship status.

“Come on,” Lea said, putting the Jeep in gear, “let’s get there before all the good tables are taken.”

Thirty minutes later they arrived in downtown Traverse Town. Lea circled the square until he found a parking spot a few blocks from the club. It was a nice night so they walked the rest of the way, weaving through an eclectic mix of people. Some were tourists here to see one of the many live shows in the Traverse Square Theater. Others were students enrolled in the nearby university—the same one Riku and Lea had graduated from a few years earlier.

The knots in Riku’s stomach wound tighter the closer they got to the club. Lea reassured him that he’d take care of everything and Riku just had to ‘sit back and enjoy the ride.’ And once they arrived Riku saw that Lea had been right—the place looked high-class, not at all like the seedy hole-in-the-wall joint he had imagined. The large double door was framed by golden metal and a classic red carpet led up to the roped-off entrance, giving off an elite vibe. A giant neon sign that read _WONDERLAND_ hung on the front of the building and the thumping of heavy bass could be heard from inside.

Lea held his ID between two fingers as he approached the bouncer, a gigantic man with dark hair and sharp sideburns. Riku had never seen someone so tall, but Lea didn’t seem the least bit intimidated as the man opened the door and waved him in.

“Thanks, Dilan. Gonna show the new guy a good time tonight.” Lea winked and walked inside, taking Isa’s hand as soon as they were both past the threshold.

Riku handed over his ID, internally scolding himself for being nervous. He wasn’t doing anything wrong. If anything he should be embarrassed that it had taken him until 24 to do this at all.

“Happy birthday,” Dilan said plainly while handing the card back to him. “Welcome to Wonderland.” Riku nodded and hurried through the door.

It was like stepping into the fusion of a nightclub and a dinner theater. The large space with its high ceilings and theater lighting was expertly designed for optimal viewing of the performers. Tables and booths set in reds and blacks surrounded small stages, all with cushioned leather chairs. The lighting was kept low and intimate with colored lights highlighting the dancers. Topless bartenders served customers at massive, fully-stocked bars at each end of the room. Waiters in dark red bow ties and suit pants (and nothing else) scurried from table to table taking drink orders, focused on keeping the alcohol flowing. Every detail of the room catered to ultimate luxury, service and easy access to dancers and drinks.

A massive stage dominated the front of the room with plenty of space for dancers to navigate between poles on either side. A T-shaped runway extended into the center of the room, two more poles at either end. Each one had a male dancer in various stages of undress wrapped around it. Bass boosted songs played at a comfortable volume, not so loud as to discourage conversation but loud enough to get lost in the fantasy of it all.

“Hey, let’s get a drink!” Lea motioned for Riku to follow him to the bar. Riku followed close behind while sneaking glances at the other patrons, most of them engrossed in lively conversation with each other or a dancer, the rest enjoying a performance on a stage or in their lap. Not sure what to think of it all yet, Riku kept his head down. He wanted to actually enjoy himself tonight, so that drink sounded very appealing—if only to take the edge off his anxiety.

His experience with alcohol was limited to the parties Lea dragged him to in college, desperate to get him to ‘loosen up a little.’ Riku usually spent them hovering in a corner. If he was lucky a cute guy would come over and sit next to him, but then he’d be in the awkward position of trying to make small talk, constantly worried that he was making a fool of himself. The rational part of his brain knew it was only anxiety making him feel that way, but it didn’t make things any easier. Only once had he managed to bring someone back to his dorm room, but when the guy wanted to move things too quickly Riku panicked and asked him to leave.

So the fact that Riku was even _at_ a _strip club_ of all places was a small miracle on its own. But Lea’s persistence was legendary—it had gotten Isa to agree to their first date, after all. But looking at them now it was clear that Isa had no regrets whatsoever. They looked _happy,_ and so Riku tried to do the same.

With drinks in hand they found a table not too far from the main stage. Lea pointed out different performers, their personalities, which ones were the most generous with their time, which were good conversationalists versus the ones who preferred to dance. Every pole in the room had a performer wrapped around it, some sliding sensually down the length, others swinging around languidly, a few performing feats of strength. There were men of all shapes and sizes—large to small, muscular to curvy, all with varying amounts of enthusiasm but all gorgeous and scantily clad.

One drink in and feeling less guilty for his voyeurism, Riku let his gaze linger on some of the smaller and leaner performers. He had never even been on a date, but he knew his type. Small and cute and full of energy and spunk—everything he wasn’t. And seeing them in person was exhilarating. Nothing at all like sitting at home watching something pre-recorded and scripted via the harsh glow of a screen. This was _real._ Sure, they were doing a job, but these guys _chose_ to put themselves on display—to be ogled, desired and lusted after. That took confidence, and confidence was sexy.

Would Riku have the confidence to even _talk_ to one of them without saying something stupid? What if they wanted to _touch_ him? What if they wanted him to touch _them?_ The reality of it came in a little too quickly and that irrational part of his brain started firing at full speed, overriding reason with worst-case scenarios.

Just as Riku eyed the exit and wondered whether Lea would even notice him leaving, the music faded out and the room went dark save for a few guide lights. A collective gasp filled the room before everyone went silent. 

Confused, Riku looked over to Lea, straining to see his expression with only ambient light. But Lea didn’t seem to be at all concerned as both him and Isa watched the main stage expectantly, as if everything they had seen so far had just been an opener.

The mechanical boom of a large spotlight synced with the start of an upbeat song, louder than the previous tracks but not unpleasantly so—enough to kick start the adrenaline in the room. The stage had been cleared of all dancers save for one who took center spotlight at the back of the runway. His mere presence brought a cacophony of cheers and outright hollering from the crowd. He stood with arms crossed over his body, stance wide, dressed in boots, tight black pants and a large jacket. The visor of a red cap obscured his features only long enough for the beat to kick in and at once he was in forward motion.

Despite his short stature he absolutely commanded the runway, each step powerful and demanding the attention of every eye in the room. In one smooth motion he threw off the cap, tossing it high and away to reveal wild brunette hair and blue eyes so striking Riku could make them out from a distance. Men of all ages were reduced to teenagers seeing their favorite pop idol for the first time, many of them now up on their feet, some crossing the room to get as close to the show as possible.

Riku watched in interest as the dancer reached front and center stage, planting his feet but tapping the heel of his boot to the music, spreading his arms to acknowledge the crowd and securing their attention with a smile bordering on a smirk. This guy knew very well the effect he had on his audience, and Riku couldn’t deny there was an energy about him that was instantly captivating.

Satisfied with the response, he began swirling his hips in a smooth, sensual motion while opening his oversized jacket. He let the garment slide down his arms, revealing a skin-tight red sleeveless shirt that reflected the light just enough to accentuate the lean muscles underneath. The jacket lingered at his wrists long enough for his shoulders to roll with the beat before discarding it completely.

Riku’s breath caught in his throat. Not only was this dancer’s slender but muscular frame and boyish looks everything Riku found physically attractive, but the way he carried himself with unabashed confidence and a bright smile was insanely sexy. He _wanted_ to be watched. Wanted his movements to entice and arouse. And if the heat in Riku’s cheeks was any indication, they were doing just that.

Red lights swept the stage as the dancer moved across it, filling the entire space with his presence and pumping up the crowd on either side. Then with another powerful stance at center stage he crossed his arms over his body and slowly peeled off his shirt, inch by glorious inch of tanned skin and oiled up muscle revealing itself. Riku’s jaw dropped. He was _breathtaking._

“Looks like someone’s sweet on Sora.” Lea said, snapping Riku out of his reverie.

“Huh? Sora?”

Lea grinned. “That’s his name.”

“O-oh.” Too shy to repeat it out loud, he turned the name over in his mind. _Sora._ It was perfect.

Fueled by the roar of the crowd, Sora threw his shirt to the floor behind him with intensity. Now bare-chested, the dance turned expressly more sexual. Slides and dips were replaced with full-on pelvic thrusts. His fingers caressed his own body. His eyes closed as he connected with the heavy bass of the music to inspire even more provocative movements.

Then in a cheeky little gesture, Sora fanned himself with his hand to accompany the next set of hip pops. Riku chuckled in delight as Sora effortlessly tore down the walls between himself and the audience with humor, a bright smile and a wink.

But Sora’s attack was relentless as he brazenly slipped two fingers between his lips and whiplashed the performance right back into sexual. He slid wet fingers down the front of his body and slipped them underneath the fabric of his pants, evoking shouts from the crowd.

Munny rained from the front row, bodies shoulder to shoulder against the rail. Sora seamlessly incorporated acknowledging gestures into his dance to thank them, making sure every single one felt seen and appreciated. 

Then as the song slowed for the bridge so did Sora’s movements. They became hypnotic and sensual, hips swirling side to side, front to back, nimble fingers deftly unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down in a slow tease. Then in the blink of an eye they were gone, torn away with the drop of the beat, leaving him in nothing but calf-length boots and red high-cut briefs, the fabric sinfully snug. 

Riku blushed furiously, so mesmerized by the downright carnal gestures and delicious display of sun-kissed skin that he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

As the song neared its finale, Sora planted himself as front and center stage as possible. In one final act of seduction his fingers caressed his body from head to thighs—first carding through dance-fucked hair, then down the sides of his sweat-slicked neck, over the smooth skin of his chest and abs to the perfect bulge between his legs, entire body undulating to the slide of the vocals. And Riku may not have bit his own lip if Sora hadn't slid down the waistband just a few more tantalizing inches with his thumbs, fingers splayed wide in a cruel tease of skin and hip bones.

As the song reached its outro Sora brought his hands behind his head and struck a final pose. Breathing heavily and wearing a proud grin, he scanned the room with shining eyes and drank in the admiration of the crowd. 

Sora looked so at _home_ on the stage, like it was his place—his calling. It was something Riku had never experienced. He didn’t know what his purpose was. And maybe he was crazy for suddenly wanting Sora to be a part of it, but for the first time since he could remember his heart was _excited_ about something. About some _one._

The next song began, much slower in tempo, and the other dancers repopulated the stage. Sora remained and took position on one of the poles out front, his slow, erotic movements putting them all to shame.

Riku watched, captivated, catching his breath while the rest of the world slowly faded back into existence.

“Hey, Roxas!” Lea called out suddenly to one of the nearby waiters.

A young man with carefully styled blond hair approached their table wearing the staff’s signature bowtie and black suit pants with a red stripe up either side. “Hey Lea, what’s up? I didn’t know you guys were coming in tonight.” He nodded to Isa in greeting who nodded back.

“Yeah, well it’s a special occasion. My buddy Riku here doesn’t get out much, but I dragged him out for his birthday. He’s a first-timer,” Lea said, offering far too much information for Riku’s liking.

“Hey, happy birthday. I hope you're enjoying yourself. Let me know if I can get you anything,” Roxas droned then turned back to Lea. “So what can I get ya?”

“Well, Riku took quite a liking to Sora just now. I was hoping that maybe you could hook him up with a private session.”

Riku promptly choked, slamming the back of his hand against the underside of the table when attempting to raise it in protest. But before he could compose himself (or ask what exactly a private session entailed) Roxas started laughing.

“You can’t be serious.” He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes like it wasn’t the first ridiculous thing Lea had ever asked him. “Dude, you _know_ Sora’s booked solid. _Maybe_ if your friend wants to come back in a few weeks we could squeeze him in, but tonight? Forget it.”

Lea pouted. “Aww, come on, there isn’t anything you can do?” He reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out a bill and held it out with a wink. “For me?”

Roxas sighed loudly, rolling his head back for show. “Fine. I’ll ask. But I can’t promise anything.”

“You’re the best!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Roxas said, palming the munny then dutifully gathering the empty glasses from the table before leaving.

Rubbing the back of his hand, Riku leaned over the table and spoke only as loudly as he needed to over the music, which had gone back to its normal volume after Sora’s solo performance. “Lea, what’s a private session?”

“Seriously? It’s a private lap dance in one of the VIP rooms upstairs. Just the two of you.” Clearly amused by the blush that rose to Riku’s cheeks, Lea winked and added, “They can get a lot more handsy and grindy up there, too.”

Riku glanced back at the stage, heart pounding. The thought of meeting Sora had just been a fantasy, so the prospect of actually _talking_ to him one on one was terrifying, let alone… “That sounds… I mean, I don’t know if I—”

“Sure you can,” Lea interrupted, sighing deeply. “You’re _allowed_ to have fun, you know. That’s what we’re here for. Indulge a little!” When Riku stayed silent, Lea groaned. “You’re such a stick in the mud. Look, Roxas said he’s probably not available anyway, so stop worrying.”

Riku sat back and nodded, not sure if that was what he really wanted.

Another few songs passed and Sora left the stage, waving goodbye before disappearing behind the curtain. Riku sighed at the loss. Everything seemed a little colder without his presence. It was like Sora had taken all of his negative emotions and turned them into pure light, easing his anxiety and making him feel special even in a room full of people. He had never experienced anything like it.

But without him, Riku’s brain started spiraling down again. He must be stupid, falling for a _stripper_ after one dance. As if someone like Sora would even _notice_ him. Sora was a star. Riku was a nobody. His life wasn’t an erotic romance novel no matter how many times he’d wished it was.

Just as he picked up his drink intending to drown his sorrows, a hand slammed down on the table causing him to jump. He looked up to find Roxas staring back at him with an amused smirk.

“You lucky son of a bitch. You’re in.”

“W-what?”

“You have a 30-minute private dance with Sora in an hour. Apparently there was a last-minute cancellation.” Roxas folded his arms over his chest and shrugged. “He was just gonna go back on stage instead but I told him it was your birthday and he said he’d do it.”

Riku stared blankly, disbelief overriding any excitement or panic yet to set in. “R-really?”

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy like that.”

Lea raised his drink in victory. “Haha! That's how it’s done! You’re the best, Roxas!”

“You sure about that?” Roxas asked. “You _do_ know what a VIP with Sora costs, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, just tell ‘em to put it on my tab.”

Roxas shrugged again and turned to leave, mumbling under his breath, “It’s your munny.”

Riku’s entire body trembled. Watching Sora dance from afar had been overwhelming. But to look into his eyes and see him looking back? To feel his body heat against his own? Riku could only hope that Sora would be willing to give the tiniest glimpse of the passion he’d only read about in love stories.

  
  


His mouth was dry. His knees were weak. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and if he had been paying any less attention to where he was going he would have run right into the burly security guard protecting the elevator. Instead, Riku composed himself enough to give his name and, after confirmation, was permitted onto the elevator to Wonderland’s second floor.

The VIP lounge was a much smaller version of the rest of the club, more intimate with a knee-high center runway surrounded on all sides by overly extravagant plush chairs. Customers were able to get much closer to this stage, and multiple patrons were actively slipping bills into g-strings in exchange for individual attention from their favorite dancer. 

One of the hosts politely greeted Riku and once confirming he was here to see Sora, invited him through another set of red velvet drapes in the back. He was led down a red-carpeted hallway with rows of thick curtained off archways on either side—private VIP rooms that concealed high-paying clients and their dancers of choice. Various amounts of quiet chatting, giggling and pleasured hums could be heard from within them. Riku’s heart pounded, anticipation growing until his chest ached with it.

When they reached the end of the hallway the man smiled and pulled back the heavy-looking curtain from the left archway. “Please make yourself comfortable. Sora will be right in. Can I get you a drink?”

Riku shook his head. “No, thank you.” He was already a little tipsy, just enough to keep the worst of his anxiety in check. He entered the small room and took a seat in the middle of the large crescent-shaped couch.

“Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to make your experience more pleasurable.” With that the man let the curtain drop, leaving Riku alone in the room. 

The space was small and intimate, the lighting low with a few red-bulbed fixtures on the dark walls to give a seductive ambiance. On the opposite side of the room was a small round stage only rising about a foot off the ground with a pole in the center extending to the ceiling. Extra lighting around its edges assured a dancer could be well observed. The couch was large and plush, the red velvet soft against Riku’s sweaty palms, leaving plenty of space open in the center of the room for up-close performances. A single piece of erotic artwork hung on each wall featuring photographic closeups of different male erogenous zones.

It was slightly warmer than the rest of the club despite being away from the masses of people, and if it weren’t for the steady thump of the bass and the fact that Riku was waiting for a _stripper_ he would have actually called it cozy.

“Happy birthday to you~” a sultry voice sang from behind the curtain and Riku gasped softly, turning his head just in time to see it draw back enough for Sora to walk through. He stood with his hand on his hip, energy instantly filling the room, personality beaming out of every pore. His black leather pants were sinfully low-cut and showing off his ridiculous waist-to-hip ratio. The light accentuated the muscles of his bare chest, shadows licking into every delicious curve and valley. His short stature did nothing to deter the power and sexual energy he emanated.

Riku might have decided he couldn’t handle this after all if it weren’t for the charming smile that appeared on Sora’s face moments later. “Hi, I’m Sora,” he said, closing the distance between them and extending his hand.

Swallowing dryly, Riku reached out to take it. It was warm and soft and tiny sparks traveled up his arm on contact. “Riku,” he said, voice a little unsteady, but Sora’s smile never wavered. Instead, he flipped Riku’s hand over and leaned forward to kiss it gently.

“It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you, Riku.” Each word dripped from his mouth like warm butter, and Riku melted when hearing his own name from Sora’s lips. Keeping a loose hold on his hand, Sora gracefully moved to sit next to him on the couch, one leg curled under him so he could face Riku with his whole body, elbow propped on the back of the couch with his hand in his hair. It was casual and sexy and Riku was a weird mix of nervous and excited and turned on. “Is this your first time visiting Wonderland?”

“Uh, yeah,” Riku answered, not sure where to look or what to do.

Sora laughed, an endearing sound that broke some of the tension. “You don't have to be shy. I'm here for your enjoyment, Riku.” He caressed the back of Riku’s hand with his thumb in a further attempt to calm him. “You can look at me... I want you to,” he purred as if it would please him just as much as it would Riku.

Accepting the invitation, Riku traced the length of Sora’s body and gradually lost his breath along the way. Strong yet supple muscles, beautifully curved and sculpted over a slender frame. Smooth, tanned skin free of body hair, bare and bold. Pale pink lips, parted slightly, wet and enticing, and the barest hint of freckles across the bridge of his nose. But his _eyes_ swallowed Riku whole—glimmering with the tenderness he craved, and impossibly blue even in the dim light.

He was perfect.

They just gazed at each other for a while, the steady rhythm of an unknown song in the background, before Sora drew in a breath and spoke. “So, have you enjoyed your birthday so far?”

Riku hesitated, content to simply gaze at Sora some more. He looked down at his hand, still held tenderly in Sora’s own. “It...it’s been okay.” As Riku was gathering the courage to tell Sora that _he_ was the best part, Sora gasped and stood up.

“Just _okay?!”_ Riku almost laughed at the way Sora’s voice peaked as if the notion of an _okay_ birthday was appalling. “That absolutely won’t do!” He put his hands on his hips, a playful pout on his face. “In that case it’s up to me to do everything in my power to make this your best birthday _ever!”_

His enthusiasm was infectious, and Riku smiled, Sora’s exuberant tone putting him even more at ease. But then Sora closed his eyes and tapped his heel, catching the beat of the current song. Then at once his hips were in motion, swaying side to side hypnotically. Riku was helpless to fixate on them until Sora’s hands shot into his own hair, framing his face and intense bedroom eyes that beamed desire right into Riku’s brain.

How quickly Sora could go from master of seduction to quirky friend and back again was almost jarring, but he made it so seamless that all of Riku’s defenses were down. While keeping eye contact, Sora trailed one hand down his own body and slipped it into the front of his pants, clearly grabbing at the slight bulge there and honest-to-god _moaning._ His other hand trailed fingers over his lips, boldly letting his tongue slip out to tease them.

Riku sat frozen, not daring to breathe or break eye contact, afraid he’d wake up. Like watching a tennis match he darted from Sora’s lips to his groin, trying to look everywhere at once. Surely he must have looked like a drooling idiot but if so, Sora gave no indication. Mercifully, Sora’s fingers left his lips and groin only to grasp at the button and zipper confining him, releasing them before sliding his thumbs to either side of the waistband.

Slowly, Sora turned to grace Riku with a full view of his backside, fabric stretched taut over his surprisingly plump ass. Before Riku could even wish it, Sora pulled the waistband down maddeningly slowly to reveal a red thong tucked between two perfect, round cheeks. He bent over to remove the pants completely, giving Riku an almost uncensored view of everything Sora had to offer. He could only _imagine_ being the person lucky enough to be on the receiving end of _all that._

Sora generously took his time standing back up, hips swaying until he was upright. He turned to face Riku again, gyrating his body, rubbing his hands over every inch of exposed skin. The thrusting of his hips when _wearing_ pants had bordered on obscene, but now in nothing but a thong, half-hard dick pressing desperately against its confines, it was downright pornographic. And Riku was suddenly very aware of how achingly tight his own pants had become.

Then Sora dropped to his knees. Riku remained still, fingers gripping the couch cushion, and let Sora work. Warm hands worked their way up Riku’s legs, pausing at his knees to spread them just a little, making Riku gasp involuntarily. But Sora kept moving, burning a trail over his thighs, his hips, up his chest to rest on his shoulders. Riku’s skin burned underneath his clothes. Sora’s touch was shocking and distressing and the most indescribable rush of adrenaline he’d ever felt. 

And when Riku thought he couldn’t possibly get more aroused, Sora climbed into his lap.

It was like Riku’s brain shut down and came alive all at once. His world narrowed to the weight of Sora in his lap, heavy and real, and the press of their groins that sent the edge of every nerve into overdrive. And it only took the tiniest pivot of Sora’s hips for it to be _too much..._

Fantasy was all Riku had ever known. In them, _he_ controlled the pace. His own rhythm with his own hips. But Sora was a living, breathing person radiating very real heat with hips Riku had no control over. It was as exciting as it was terrifying and Riku shivered, letting out an involuntary, barely-there whimper. 

As soon as the sound left his lips Sora moved his hands to the back of the couch on either side of Riku’s head and hovered over his lap without touching him. “Hey.” Sora tilted his head and met Riku’s eyes. “Everything okay? Is there something you don’t like?”

“No! I…I mean…” Riku stammered, not knowing how to express what he was feeling. Sora was _so close_ and he smelled so _good_. Riku didn’t want him to stop, but suddenly it was hard to breathe. He wanted to get some air but Sora was _right there_ and he _wanted_ to be trapped between those arms forever but why couldn’t he get enough air— 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Sora said as he quickly climbed off and settled back onto the couch next to Riku, facing him. He rubbed Riku’s arm soothingly and ran a hand through his hair. “Shh, take a deep breath.”

Thankfully the fingers carding through his hair proved more soothing than arousing. He managed a shaky but full breath, then another before he was breathing normally again. But then self-consciousness set in as he was pretty sure he had just ruined this whole experience. “I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be. You did nothing wrong,” Sora reassured him with a smile. His warm, friendly disposition returned along with a calming energy that put Riku instantly at ease. Then, as if he knew exactly what Riku was thinking, he said, “Let’s start slower. May I hold your hand?”

At first Riku wanted to protest that Sora didn’t have to go _that_ slowly, but thought better of it and nodded in agreement. But the moment Sora lifted Riku’s hand into his it was clear that this, too, was going to be an experience.

Sora’s soft fingertips slid over the back of his hand like a kiss from a dream. Pleasant tingles danced through every single part of Riku’s body, making him shiver, tender skin on skin alighting pleasure points he didn’t even know he had. Sora’s body was close enough to feel the heat of his bared skin, eyes gazing fondly at Riku’s hand with a soft smile on his lips.

Riku shut his eyes for a moment to just _feel_ the warm hands cradling his own with more care than anyone had ever touched him. He remained silent, content to drown in the euphoria of Sora’s touch.

Then Sora pressed his fingers deeply into Riku’s hand, releasing years of tension he hadn’t even known was there. Riku _moaned_ and his eyes shot open in shock at his own reaction. How could a _hand massage_ feel _this good?_

Sora chuckled fondly. “Feel good?”

Though he tried to say Sora’s name, a garbled mess of sound and breath was all Riku could manage. Even Sora dialed back to _three_ was almost too much for him. It certainly didn’t help that Riku hadn’t been touched more than a handshake or a playful punch to the arm in years. His skin hungered, and Sora was the forbidden fruit it feasted on.

“Lie back,” Sora purred. “Enjoy yourself, Riku. And if there's anything you don't like, please tell me.” Sora ran a hand through Riku’s hair again. “And if there's something you _do_ like, I wanna know.”

While it was impossible for Riku to truly relax outside of his home, he did what he was told, sinking further into the couch and leaning his head against the back. He felt _safe_ with Sora. Still a relative stranger but something in his heart was crying out, grabbing onto that warm feeling and wrapping it up, yearning to take it home—take _him_ home—and never let him go.

“May I massage your other hand?” Sora asked.

Riku didn’t want to do anything that would risk this feeling. “Y-you don’t have to...”

“I _want_ to,” Sora said with a curious amount of eagerness. “Can I?”

Riku nodded and Sora hopped off the couch and moved to the other side, continuing the massage. He worked diligently, taking great care with each finger and tendon as if he was molding something rare and precious. After a few minutes Riku finally felt comfortable enough to roll his head to the side in order to gaze at Sora, unbelieving the beautiful man beside him was real, his face serene, almost loving as he traced the veins in Riku’s hand with his fingertips.

Was this what true happiness felt like?

“So what do you do for fun, Riku? Other than getting massages from cute guys on your birthday,” he asked with a wink. Riku couldn’t help but laugh—something he didn’t do often, and it felt really good. 

“Not much. I’m pretty boring...”

“Not true!” Sora said, squeezing Riku’s hand and puffing out his cheeks. “You’re here, aren’t you? And even if it wasn’t _your_ idea to come, that means you have friends who care about you and want you to have a good time, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Of course you do!” Sora leaned forward, a playful fire in his eyes. “And I know you have hobbies, talents...” Sora paused then wrapped both hands around Riku’s bicep and squeezed gently. “You don’t get _these_ by sitting around doing nothing.”

Riku blushed furiously and looked away, a fuzzy feeling twirling in his chest. “O-okay, I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Sora said with a sense of satisfaction. “And don’t you dare put yourself down on my watch. I won’t have any of that!”

Riku laughed. His heart was lighter than it had ever felt. “Yes, sir.”

Contrary to all of his fears, talking to Sora turned out to be the easiest thing in the world. Over the next 20 minutes they talked and laughed as if they had known each other their entire lives. Riku had no idea how Sora could make him feel so at ease considering they had just met—and considering Sora was still almost completely naked. 

Maybe he really was just _that_ amazing. Maybe he was just _that_ good at his job. Either way, it was the most comfortable Riku had ever felt with another person in his life, and he desperately wished he could stay here forever.

“Sora?” A foreign voice cut through the mood in the room like a dull knife.

Sora looked frustrated as he turned his head toward the curtain. “Yeah?”

The same man who had escorted Riku earlier poked his head past the curtain. “Pardon the interruption, but your next guest is here.”

“What? Already?”

“Um, yeah, you're actually _over_ by 15 minutes…” The man said slowly, sounding somehow confused.

“Really? Oh...” Sora pouted like a child who had just been told it was past their bedtime. With a sigh he turned to Riku and put on a sad sort of smile. “I guess...you have to go now. I really enjoyed spending time with you, Riku.”

“Yeah. Me too,” Riku said sadly, sitting up and treasuring these last precious moments, desperately trying to commit every one of Sora’s features to memory.

Sora stood and held a hand out to Riku who accepted it reluctantly. On his feet next to Sora for the first time, Riku’s eyes widened at how small he actually was. Sora’s confidence had made him seem so much bigger. But seeing that all that personality was wrapped up into one tiny little package made Riku even more smitten. 

“Enjoy the rest of your stay at Wonderland,” Sora said, bringing Riku’s hand to his lips one more time for a tender kiss. “I hope you come see me again soon.”

Riku’s heart fluttered. “I will,” he breathed. It was a promise—to himself and to Sora.

And then his time was up and Riku was politely escorted from the room. He followed the man back through the hallway, turning around just in time to see Sora peeking out through the curtains and waving before disappearing behind them again.

A joyous feeling washed over Riku as if he had just stepped into sunshine on a summer’s day. Something inside felt _good_ and brought a slight spring to his step that wasn't there before. It felt _right_ and he touched a palm to the front of his shirt, over his heart, willing it to settle enough to let him understand it. 

Then without warning Riku’s shoulder collided with someone going the opposite direction down the hallway. When he turned to apologize he was met with piercing yellow eyes staring daggers back at him. The white-haired man said nothing, but his look of disdain was fierce as he turned away, continuing through the corridor at a steady pace until arriving at Sora’s VIP room.

Riku frowned. He must have been the ‘guest’ they had kept waiting. He fought the urge to follow the man and apologize, to take the blame for the wait, but it was already too late as the man disappeared behind the curtain, long black coat flaring behind him. For a moment an uneasy feeling hit Riku’s stomach at the reminder that he wasn’t the only one Sora entertained.

Riku was thanked and escorted back to the first floor. The music was louder and the lights were brighter but none of it mattered. Only the anticipation of seeing Sora again buzzed in his head as he made his way through the crowd and back to where Lea and Isa were seated, several more empty glasses on the table.

“Hey! There he is!” Lea said boisterously. He held up his drink, waggling his eyebrows at Riku as he sat down. “Soooo, how was it? I’ve never seen a smile that big on your face.”

Normally he would have scoffed at Lea’s teasing, but Riku couldn’t bring himself to hide one bit of his joy. “Best birthday _ever.”_


	2. My libido is overflowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending time in his private VIP room, Riku can't get Sora out of his head. But can he face his fears in order to see him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rise from the dead to humbly offer you chapter 2. Please enjoy! <3
> 
> Big thanks to [Talys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil) for the beta and encouragement to get this out!
> 
> This fic now has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/00mZvaz8UP53ueYOAAE3cU)! 
> 
> Added tags this chapter: masturbation, non-graphic violence, some language
> 
> Pairings this chapter (small spoilers ahead but a heads-up for those who want it): this chapter contains two brief scenes with Riku/Vanitas and Sora/YMX, both as unrequited, stripper-client relationships.  
> 

After Lea dropped him off at some early morning hour, Riku had stumbled back up to his apartment, wobbling more from exhilaration than the alcohol lingering in his system. It had all been so overwhelming—muscles glistening under crimson lights, the leather chair beneath him vibrating with the bass, sex and pheromones heavy in the air. He had only ever dreamed of experiencing anything like it. 

But it all paled in comparison to _Sora_.

Watching him on stage, the way he _danced,_ had left Riku breathless. And later, when that exquisitely sculpted body sat real and heavy in Riku’s lap, gentle fingers drawing over his skin and the sound of Riku’s name upon his lips, it had put every one of his fantasies to shame. The memory was enough to send Riku to the stars that night, just barely managing to keep Sora’s name from passing his lips as he came, safe in his own bed but wishing he had been in someone else’s.

And the adrenaline was still running hot even after a morning’s sleep. Riku buried his face in his pillow and greedily inhaled the heady scent that still lingered in the sheets. He had sampled the brunette’s ambrosia, and couldn’t go back to not knowing what Sora felt like licking upon the edge of his fantasies. 

Unable to focus on anything but the ache between his legs, Riku shimmied his hand underneath the covers and took hold. He was already rock hard. Unsurprising, as a dream from the night before fluttered back to him—of Sora on top of him, of hot breath and bare chest and Sora’s laugh interlaced with a moan. It only took a few strokes to find Riku groaning to an empty room, searching for some semblance of relief from the wonderful torment Sora had unleashed upon him. 

Too sleep-worn to reach for the lube, Riku licked his middle finger and reached down to gently press it against his entrance. His hips bucked forward in response, the tease maddening but still not enough. Slowly, he pushed the very tip of his finger past the rim, shuddering as his entire body tensed in hot pleasure. The rest of his fingers clawed into sleep-warm cheeks, holding his own hips steady as his other hand worked his cock from the front. The pace grew maddening, fire building up inside of him until Sora’s name spilled from his lips as unbidden as the seed from his cock.

He lingered in the hazy afterglow for a little while, letting his fist deftly milk every last drop. The memory of Sora’s touch slowly faded from his skin and back into the depths of his mind, taking with it Sora’s warmth, and his body shivered at the loss. 

Once his breathing returned to normal, Riku grimaced at the sticky mess in his palm and down the front of his torso. 

“Shit.”

Rolling to the side, Riku reached blindly for the towel beside the bed and did a precursory wipe of his abs and groin before peeling himself from the sheets, his body heavy and languid in its post-orgasmic haze. Still a little wobbly on his feet, he stumbled to the bathroom and reached into the shower stall, turned the faucet to hot and stepped inside. He didn’t _want_ to wash away Sora’s scent, but he certainly couldn’t go about his day smelling like a strip club. 

Groggy and frustrated, Riku leaned back against the cool tile in an attempt to snap himself out of it. But it only served to reawaken the memory of lying back against the couch in Sora’s private room. His chest burned with the vision of blue eyes casting their sweet spell of seduction upon him. His fingers twitched when recalling the way Sora massaged them, so delicately and with such care. It was easy to see how his customers got so addicted to him. It had only taken Sora half an hour to worm his way into Riku’s head and live there rent-free.

After stepping out of the shower and quickly wrapping a towel around his waist, Riku approached the vanity. The pristine white surface was wiped down, and not a speck could be seen on the mirror now clouded with condensation. That’s how he liked it—everything neat, orderly and in its place. It was part of his ritual. Of what made his life neat and clean and safe.

So why did Sora make him want to risk messing it all up?

Post-shower grooming left Riku refreshed, but his head was still muddled. Padding to the living room, he plopped down heavily onto the couch and resigned to let his mind wander again. He hoped it wouldn’t lead to the need to take another shower. But thankfully, Mickey instantly started squeaking for attention. 

With a chuckle, Riku got up and reinforced the towel around his hips before taking the top off Mickey’s cage. 

“Hey. Sorry I didn’t greet you last night, little guy. I had...other things on my mind.” Mickey climbed onto Riku’s hand and scrambled up his arm to perch on his shoulder. Smiling, Riku gathered a few sunflower seeds from a jar next to the cage and handed one to him before returning to the couch.

Out of habit more than anything, Riku picked up his laptop from the coffee table and set it on his lap. Opening it revealed a bevy of e-mails from his boss at the Twilight Town Gazette. Riku grimaced. His weekly column remained unwritten. He was usually punctual with it, turning it in ahead of time most weeks. But this week had been especially uninspired; the week before his birthday often was. 

Riku sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. Every week he wrote about love and romance despite never having experienced either. He knew almost nothing about what it would actually feel like to curl up in someone’s arms. To feel their warmth pressed against him as he slept. To know the soft press of lips against his, and the flutter of his heart as he gazed at the one he loved under the stars. 

A writer at heart, he had drafted several romance novels over the years. But no matter how hard he tried, there was always something missing. A raw passion he didn’t know how to put into words. His weekly short stories were good enough for a throwaway newspaper, but at the end of the day that’s all they were. He longed for more, but didn’t have the heart to get there. 

Deciding to wait until after breakfast to tackle the blank page, Riku closed the tab and hoped social media would take his mind off his worries (it never did, but it was a pleasant distraction nonetheless). Not that he had many friends, but it was sometimes inspirational to see what the writers he followed were creating. Maybe it would spark something for this week’s (late) column.

He scrolled through post after post, nothing particularly catching except a few new photos from Lea’s timeline—one of him and Isa lounging in their apartment, another of them in the car, Lea leaning over to steal a kiss while Isa presumably shouting at him to keep his eyes on the road. Seeing photos of his friends always made Riku smile, so he clicked over to Lea’s timeline in search of more happy faces. Even though they had been warned against taking pictures inside Wonderland, it seemed Lea had snuck one anyway of himself and Isa holding up their drinks, cheeks stained with the crimson of inebriation. Riku admired how free and unashamed they were with sharing their lives with others. 

Searching the background of the image for any details (or dancers) from the club proved to be in vain. It did, however, put Riku’s mind back on Sora. What he wouldn’t give for a picture of him. As if a camera could even capture all that he was. 

Then it occurred to him that Wonderland probably had a website. 

So enticed by the possibility that his eyes could dance over Sora again, Riku immediately opened a new tab and typed the club’s name into the search bar. It took a few tries, the search requiring _Twilight Town_ in order to return the local club and not the fantasy novel. After needlessly turning his head to check the room for prying eyes, Riku clicked the link. 

Silhouettes of male dancers against a wine red background graced the front page, welcoming visitors old and new to the virtual space. Scrolling down, Riku found a more detailed account of the club and its services, including promotions for VIP sessions and group rates for parties. After that were images of the staff dressed in various sexualized costumes—pirates, gladiators, and the ever-famous bunny suit among them—in an ad for Thursday ‘Theme Nights.’ Unfortunately, Sora wasn’t among them.

But a glimmer of hope stirred in Riku’s chest at the next section, titled _Meet our Dancers_. Holding his breath, Riku scrolled just a little further until a roulette of male bodies filled the screen.

There he was. Shirtless, slicked up and delicious, Sora was front and center in the interactive carousel of entertainers. The sight of him pulled the air straight from Riku’s lungs. Riku had indeed remembered every detail of Sora’s features down to the freckle. He even appeared to be wearing the same black leather pants he’d greeted Riku in during his private session. The photo suffered from a little doctoring of course, though to think anything about his perfect physique needed improving upon was near blasphemy. 

Mickey squeaked and Riku gasped, regaining his breath and coming back from drowning in Sora’s image. He raised a hand to pet Mickey with a finger, the mouse still perched atop his shoulder. 

“Am I being creepy?” he asked his tiny friend, only half in jest. “I barely know him...” 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Riku scrolled down just a bit more to read the text below the picture.

Sora  
Age: 23  
Interests: dance (all styles), food & fun!  
_Reservation required for VIP. Call to inquire._

Out of curiosity, Riku scrolled through the other dancers and found that almost every single one had time slots available. Roxas hadn’t been kidding when he said Sora was in high demand. Riku really had been extraordinarily lucky to get a session the same night. It was doubtful he’d get another opportunity like it...not that he could afford Sora even if he did. 

He thought for a moment of just letting it go. It would be so much easier to just forget and go back to his safe, ordinary life. But the reality remained that every one of Riku’s anxieties had been calmed in Sora’s presence. The tranquility he felt when sitting next to him, seeing his smile and hearing his laughter, was something no other person had ever made him feel—and they hadn’t even spent an hour together.

Taking Mickey into his palm, Riku sat back and sighed, the decision made. “Well, I _did_ tell him I’d go back and see him again. Can’t go back on my word, now can I?”

  
  


It took nearly a week for Riku to work up the nerve to return to Wonderland. The website didn’t say which days Sora worked, and Riku was too nervous to call and ask. So he just had to hope that Sora would be on stage at some point. 

He did manage to find the courage to ask Lea to go with him for moral support. Lea teased him about wanting to go back so soon, and when Riku failed to come up with a reason other than Sora, Lea saw right through him.

“Didn’t I tell you the number one rule? Never fall in love with a stripper!”

“I’m not in love,” Riku muttered into the phone, tightening his other arm around the pillow against his chest. “He just...makes me feel good.”

“Of course he does. That’s his _job_.”

Riku scoffed. He knew deep down under the layers of fantasy that Lea was right. But he didn’t care. “I know. But he could have—”

“He could have a boyfriend for all you know.”

“That’s not… I…” Riku stuttered, a little taken aback by the assumption. Lea knew him better than anyone though, and could always tell when Riku was stuck inside his own head.

“Oh man, Sora’s really got you by the dick,” Lea said. “Look, sorry to throw reality at ya when you’re looking for support. I just don’t wanna see you get hurt, that’s all.”

Riku sighed heavily and sank into the bed. “I know. I just… I still want to see him again.”

There was a long pause before Lea let out a breath of resignation. “Alright. Just be safe. And don’t let him take _all_ your munny.”

“Yeah yeah…” Riku fidgeted nervously as the reality of going downtown by himself drew closer. “You’re sure you can’t come tonight?

“Nah, sorry, would if I could. But you’ll be fine. Let me know how it goes!”

Riku tucked Lea’s words into the back of his mind as he hung up and went to get dressed. He picked out a blue button-down dress shirt (his softest one) and black slacks. Customers weren’t required to dress up for theme nights, but ‘formal’ was an easy one. And maybe, just maybe, Sora would take notice.

Thirty minutes later Riku was downtown, the giant bulbs of the Wonderland sign beaming their golden rays down upon him. He had hoped the cab ride there would ease some of his anxiety, but the twisting in his chest only grew the closer they got. 

It was a little odd, coming alone this time. But he kept putting one foot in front of the other until he was through the front door with a nod from the bouncer. A familiar musk rushed into him as he entered, drumming up memories of sights and sounds that still made him blush. The music had a different feel to it this time—slower and deeper, creating a soft and sensual atmosphere that matched the night’s theme. The waiters all wore tuxedos with their signature red bowties that distinguished them from the entertainers, who also wore various iterations of formal attire. Riku’s eyes darted around the room from dancer to dancer, but Sora was nowhere to be seen.

Hoping Sora would make an appearance eventually, Riku claimed an open seat near the stage. The black leather armchair was deep and comfortable, and he gladly sank back into its embrace.

Being here again, this time alone, Riku couldn’t help but feel a little seen—a little exposed in a sea of eyes trained on flesh and sweat. So many of the men in the room looked completely at home here. Drunken, grinning faces completely unashamed as they flirted with their favorite dancers, some even paying for lap dances right out in the open. In a way, Riku envied them. They had the courage to go after what they wanted without fear of judgment. Without any mind to who might be watching.

A waiter approached Riku for his drink order just as one song faded into the next, and when he looked back up at the stage, every uncertainty vanished in an instant. Sora had emerged from backstage, dressed to the nines in a stunning dark blue pinstripe suit expertly tailored to hug his every curve. He swaggered down the catwalk with a grace and confidence that made Riku feel at ease—like he could sit back and relax because Sora had it all under control.

When he reached the front of the stage, Sora paused to blow a few kisses before approaching one of the poles. The dancer who had been using it—now dressed in nothing but briefs and a bowtie—grabbed the last of his tips then passed Sora with a nod that was returned in kind. Sora took his place and began his performance.

Over the next three songs, Sora once again put all the other dancers to shame. The pace was slower this time, the mood more intimate, and the undulations of his body were like soothing nighttime waves on the ocean. Articles of clothing slid off one by one, and the pockets of his jacket, shirt and pants were quickly filled with bills gracefully taken from patrons standing at the stage. Riku carefully observed how the various men watching would reach out to him with bills in their hands, and Sora would lean down to receive each one with a smile and a tender touch, lingering just long enough to leave them wanting more. 

Every caress and flirtatious glance left Riku jealous—until he realized he could be among them.

The club wasn’t quite as crowded on Thursday nights, leaving plenty of space to slip up to the stage. Riku’s heart quickened in his chest and he gripped the seat of his chair. He had come here to be close to Sora again. He made sure to bring enough munny to do this exact thing. What he didn’t plan for was the courage to actually do it.

Grabbing his drink from the side table, Riku downed half of it, liquid courage rushing to his stomach in a too-hot trail. He continued to gather his nerves as the third song started. Sora was down to a loose tie hanging from his neck, white cuffs around his wrists and tight black briefs with a tuxedo print down the front that would have been comical if not for the confidence with which he wore it—and the tease of what was underneath. 

Like a fawn approaching a lion, Riku approached the stage and found an opening to squeeze in. Shoulders crowded him to either side, but it was worth it to see Sora up this close. One of Sora’s hands gripped the pole to support his weight over bent knees, feet spread to either side. He worked the pole like a lover, hips moving so fluidly Riku had to remind himself to breathe. 

All around him, men’s arms were extended toward the stage with munny in hand, ready to hand over their hard-earned cash for a moment of Sora’s attention. Riku followed suit and reached into his pocket for the biggest bill he had. Perhaps a little too much for a stage dance, but if this was the only time Riku would see Sora tonight, he wanted to make an impression—even if it was with his wallet.

Sora jumped up and hooked a knee around the pole, effortlessly pushing off the floor into a spin, arm extended and muscles taut with power. It was a show of grace as much as strength, and the audience hollered and flapped their bills in response. Sora released the pole and took a few steps forward, just barely out of reach, before regarding the faces that looked up at him in adoration and lust. He grinned and rubbed his hands over his bare chest and stomach before settling them onto his hips. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and raised his eyebrows in a question he already knew the answer to. 

The men all around Riku cheered loudly in response. But a master at playing the crowd, Sora extended an index finger and beckoned for more, and the cheers grew even more generous, as did the amount of munny held out in offering.

With a smirk, Sora slowly slid off his briefs, revealing a more scandalous version of the same garment that arched high on his hips and hugged the insides of his cheeks in a Brazilian cut. Answering the call of the crowd, he fell gracefully to his knees and crawled along the edge of the stage, collecting tributes along the way. Especially generous patrons found him stopping in front of them and pulling out the elastic of his waistband so a bill could be pressed against his bare hip before snapping back to hold it in place. The smolder in his eyes alone could topple the largest man there, and Riku held fast when it was finally his turn.

The music coupled with drunken boisterousness from either side made it too loud for words. But Sora was an expert in body language, and every inch of him welcomed Riku back. From the way he crawled up to him, to the way he sat back onto his heels and let his hands travel over his glistening skin. Whether it was purely sweat or mixed with some kind of body oil Riku wasn’t sure. But he looked _good_. It _felt good_ to have Sora’s eyes on him again. 

He could get dangerously addicted to this.

The brush of Sora’s fingers through Riku’s bangs was just the beginning. Sora pressed his nails to Riku’s scalp and swept them through his hair, down his neck, and along the length of his sleeve back toward the munny in Riku’s hand. Curling Riku’s fingers around his own, he planted a tender kiss to his knuckles. Whether it was a deliberate nod to their previous time together or just one of Sora’s signature moves, Riku didn’t know. But it took his breath away just the same.

And then Sora was onto the next man in line, Riku’s munny tucked securely into the strap of his underwear next to all the others. Riku stayed and watched the rest of the dance up close. He took in every bit of Sora he could—head to toe, every smile, every brazen display of the confidence Riku was so attracted to. Sora was fierce grace and athleticism rolled into one sexy little package Riku desperately wanted to unwrap. 

Soon the next dancer approached the pole and Sora blew his final kisses before strutting back along the catwalk. But as soon as he disappeared behind the curtain, so, too, did the fantasy. Now Riku was simply standing amongst strangers and the smell of alcohol. The dancer that had replaced Sora was cute, sure, but a flame couldn’t compare to the warmth of the sun.

Riku retreated to the safety of his chair, his entire body tingling with the electricity of Sora’s touch. There didn’t seem to be a schedule for when dancers went on stage, so he could only wait and hope it’d be Sora’s turn again soon.

“Dude, you weren’t kidding about Sora,” someone said from Riku’s left. Riku turned his head just enough to spy two men sharing a table nearby, talking loud enough for him to hear. Having heard Sora’s name, Riku slouched a bit in his seat and listened intently.

“I _told_ you,” the second man said. “He’s good, right? Not one twink in here moves like he does.”

“Fuck.” The first grunted and took a swig of his beer before banging it back down on the table. “Does he do VIP? I want him workin’ my lap like he works that pole, y’know what I’m sayin’?”

“Hell yeah he does. Best I’ve ever had, man. But he’s got a waiting list.”

“I see why. Bet we could slip him a little extra for some special treatment? Tell him it’s my birthday or some shit.” A round of laughter erupted before a dancer approached and stole their attention.

Something twisted hard in Riku’s stomach. He wanted to be angry at them for objectifying Sora like that. But...how was _he_ any different? Sora had no doubt hundreds, if not thousands of adoring patrons ready to hand over their paychecks for a chance to be with him. In the end, Riku was just another customer, forgotten after the munny ran out.

“Riku! You came back!”

Raising his head, Riku was stunned to see Sora striding toward him. The white cuffs were still on his wrists, but he now wore a black bowtie around his neck with a cerulean gemstone in the middle that glinted in the colored lights. His feet donned black ankle-length boots with a slight platform and heel that accentuated the muscles in his legs, now encased in sheer thigh-high nylons. A dizzying lattice of satin garter belts encircled his hips, and Riku couldn’t help but notice how their design perfectly framed the bulge between Sora’s legs.

Riku searched his vocabulary and all his practiced lines, but his mind had been wiped clean. Despite his every imagining of this moment, all that managed to reach his lips was, “Hi.”

Sora’s answering giggle caused all the dark clouds in Riku’s mind to part. “Hey yourself!” Sora cocked his hip playfully and rested his hand on it. “Couldn’t get enough of this place, huh?”

“I… I wanted to see you again.” There was no need for pretense. Sora’s eyes would pull only truths from his lips. He quickly got lost in them, the thumping of the bass-driven music a mere pitter-patter against the pounding of his heart. 

“I’m glad! I wanted to see you, too,” Sora said, taking a seat on the arm of Riku’s easy chair. The flesh of his ass pressed against the leather, and the sight of it enticed Riku to drop his gaze for a brief moment. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

When Riku looked up, Sora was looking back. His eyes, deep and impossibly blue, were looking at _him_ , alight with a confidence that made Riku feel safe in a sea of strangers. “I am now.”

Grinning, Sora turned toward Riku and draped himself over the wide, flat rim of the chair, head propped up playfully on one arm. It gave Riku an eye-level view of his entire body, and it was impossible not to _look_. “Well, you look handsome,” Sora said, his entire being dripping with flirtation. “You didn’t get all dressed up just for me, did you?”

“I... Yeah, kinda.”

Sora giggled. “Good. ‘Cause I got dressed up for you, too,” he said, rubbing his hip and slipping a finger beneath one of his garters. Riku knew it wasn’t the full truth, but Sora was selling a fantasy, and Riku was only cheating himself if he didn’t play along.

“You look...” There were no words for how Sora looked. “Good—uh, amaz-s-sexy.”

Sora’s smile only grew at every stutter. “You’re cute when you blush, Riku.” He paused long enough to tip his head over to whisper in Riku’s ear. “I bet I can make you blush more.” Sora reached out and gently guided Riku’s hand to his bare chest and pressed his palm against the skin. All the air in Riku’s lungs swiftly exited his body. Sora was _warm,_ a little sweaty, and his heartbeat thumped under Riku’s fingers, rhythmic and perfect. “Are we going to spend more alone time together soon?” Sora asked, threading their fingers together.

Riku’s jaw trembled in search for words. “I—” 

“Hey, Sora!” Before Riku could answer, Sora turned his head at the call of his name. The two men from earlier approached them, drinks in hand and absolutely no regard for Sora’s current company.

“Hey there, handsome, it’s been a while!” Sora responded, as charismatic as ever.

Although Sora sat up and turned his body towards the men, he held tight to Riku’s hand, albeit letting it slide from the warmth of his chest to hold it in the space between them. Devastated at the loss of Sora’s attention, Riku gripped it back tightly, never wanting to let it go.

The man who seemed familiar with Sora slung his arm around his buddy’s shoulder, beer bottle in hand. “It’s my best bud’s birthday today. I think he deserves somethin’ special.”

Riku scoffed at the lie, but Sora, whether he saw through it or not, played along without missing a beat. “Oh! Happy birthday!” He hopped onto his feet and moved a step toward them. 

Riku sat forward and refused to let go, as if he might disappear if their link was severed. But realistically, he knew he couldn’t keep Sora to himself. Not without— “Oh. Sora, here…” Riku reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out whatever cash came with it. 

Sora turned, glanced at the munny then smiled warmly. “It’s alright, hang on to it.” He gently curled Riku’s fingers around the bills and kissed the back of his hand before tracing Riku’s jaw with a finger. “Put it towards some more you and me time, okay? I’ll see you again, Riku.” Then Sora stepped back, their entwined fingers unthreading in a soft slide before he was once again out of reach. Like the onset of an eclipse, Sora turned from him, warmth and light shielded by obligation to his other customers.

Riku didn’t lean back again. He didn’t move. He just watched, helpless, heart twisting as Sora’s soothing fingers caressed the jaw of the ‘birthday boy’ on the way back to the man’s table. But even their time with him was limited. Before long, Sora was surrounded on all sides by devoted customers looking to taste the tiniest free sample of what he was selling. Sora handled it expertly, spreading his flirtations among them equally. His hand splayed across one patron’s chest, the other touching another’s shoulder, laughing and talking to a third, keeping others yet fully engaged in conversation—in the fantasy. Any time a bill slipped into his garters, both hands focused their full attention on the tipper. Sora seemed to have memorized where each individual customer liked to be touched, going straight for an ear on one and the belt on another.

Riku reminded himself it was all business, but couldn’t help the jealousy that soured his stomach. He wanted Sora to himself again. Wanted those blue eyes to see him and only him. Wanted exactly what it was Sora’s _job_ to sell him.

“Hey, why the long face? You didn’t come to Wonderland to mope,” a jarring voice said in his direction, causing Riku to tear his eyes away from Sora to find the source. A man around Sora’s height and build stood before him, wild ink-black hair untamed atop his head. He wore a skin-tight black top that framed his pecs, cut off to keep his abs exposed, and bikini briefs that hugged him even tighter than Sora’s had. “You look like someone just stole your candy.” 

Riku didn’t feel like explaining how, in a way, someone had. “I’m good, thank you,” he said curtly, dismissing the dancer like he had all the others that weren’t Sora.

“You haven’t even seen what I have to offer.” Without waiting for an invitation, the man crawled into Riku’s chair, planting his knees on either side of Riku’s thighs. Sharp fingers clawed at Riku’s shoulders as the man leaned in, and piercing golden eyes stared at him expectantly. 

Riku leaned back and fumbled with his hands, wanting to push the man off but not knowing where to touch. None of the other dancers had been this aggressive in their sales tactics. Although he had a shocking resemblance to Sora, everything else about him was completely different. There was an _edge_ to everything he did—a roughness Riku found polarizing. “Look, I’m n-not interested. I’m sorry.”

The man sighed heavily and pulled back enough to rest his weight on Riku’s lap, fingers still digging in uncomfortably. “Hey, if you’re only here to ogle Sora, I get it,” he said, rolling his eyes. “But unless you’re willing to shell out for a private room, you’re gonna be spending a _lot_ of munny for a couple of glances in between his regular customers.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Riku asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

A grin laced with intent spread across the man’s face. “I’m here to offer you the next best thing.” He leaned in close to breathe hot and seductive into Riku’s ear. “I can make you forget all about _Sora_.”

The intimate attention made Riku shiver, but he forced out a reply before his dick decided to answer for him. “N-no, thank you.”

“Hmm, shame.” He pushed off Riku’s lap with a mocking pout, his aura lingering like an unwanted wet dream. Before walking away, he paused to cock an enticing hip in Riku’s direction. “If you change your mind, ask for Vanitas.”

And then he was gone, on to the next potential customer. The encounter left Riku on edge, a subtle darkness he wished for Sora’s light to wash away. 

Worried that he had lost track of Sora, Riku scanned the room frantically for spiky brunette hair. When he finally spotted him, Sora was letting a tall man snake a hand around his waist. A heavy weight fell on Riku’s chest as he recognized the familiar face—it was the white-haired man Riku had bumped into in the hallway after his private session with Sora. The guy who had entered Sora’s room with a contemptuous glare in Riku’s direction.

While Sora seemed content to continue flirting with him, the man boldly grabbed Sora’s wrist and pulled him against his body. Smirking, he leaned down to whisper something in Sora’s ear. 

A vast range of emotions passed over Sora’s face in the next few moments. For a brief second, his eyes glanced down and away with an uncertainty Riku had never seen him fall into even for a moment. But Sora recovered quickly and nodded in response, then took the man by the hand and led him toward the VIP elevators. But something was off. There was less spring in Sora’s step, his body numb to the beat he had enjoyed but a minute ago. And as the elevator doors pressed shut, so too did Riku’s jaw.

It wasn’t like him to get involved. It wasn’t any of his business. But something inside him yearned to protect Sora. An intense desire to make sure he was okay overrode all his normal instincts. And before he even realized what he was doing, Riku was on his feet, weaving around tables and dancers toward the elevator. But once he reached it, a firm hand on his chest stopped him from going any further.

“Sir, do you have a reservation?”

“A what?” Riku craned his neck to look up at the bouncer, even taller and more imposing than the others, and decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to challenge his authority. “Oh. No, I don’t. But I need to see Sora.”

“You’ll need to make a reservation with the concierge if you’d like to schedule time with one of the dancers.” 

Riku shook his head frantically. “No, it’s not for me. I mean, I think he might be in trouble. That man Sora just went up with, who was he?”

“Sir, I can’t give out guest information. But I assure you Sora is well taken care of. So again, if you would like to make a reservation—” 

“But—” 

“ _Sir_.” The man stepped in front of the elevator, blocking the entire thing with his body. His broad shoulders towered well above Riku’s head. “I’m going to have to ask you to return to your table.”

Riku stuttered before taking a few steps back in disbelief. Didn’t they care about the safety of their dancers? Though Riku supposed this guy knew better than he did what warning signs to look out for. And there had been security stationed near the private rooms when Riku was there. Hopefully they would be alerted if anything were to go wrong.

Still, Riku fretted. Maybe it didn’t make sense, but Riku decided he wasn’t going to leave until he knew Sora was okay.

But hours went by, the drink tab added up, and the way he felt must have been written all over his face because dancers of all types flocked to him in various attempts to cheer him up. But he turned them all away. They were just looking for a quick tip. He had asked a few of the more talkative ones if they knew anything about Sora, but every single one spouted the same tired answer.

Riku kept an eye out for Roxas, hoping he could entice more information out of a familiar face. But he never showed. It must have been his night off, and none of the other waiters were any help either.

Three hours later, stirring his umpteenth drink, Riku wondered if it was even worth it anymore. He barely knew Sora. And even then, he only knew the face he put on for clients. The facade and games he played to hook customers with fat wallets. But still, against his better judgment, Riku stayed. There was an ache inside him that wouldn’t let him leave. Wouldn’t let him give up on catching one more glimpse of Sora. 

But the chance never came. Sora never appeared at the elevator, nor back on stage, nor on the floor. It wasn’t until the music faded and the house lights came up did Riku even realize he had stayed until closing.

Dejected and a little embarrassed for having waited around all night for nothing, Riku paid his heavy tab then walked out into the cool night air and took a deep breath. Traces of alcohol stuck to his throat, a bitter reminder of the munny he had wasted on a few minutes of fantasy. Riku pulled out his phone and groaned when realizing it was now well into Friday and he had to be up for work in three hours.

“Excuse us, sir, if we could get through.” From behind, two security guards toting two very intoxicated men were trying to get past, and Riku realized he had stopped in front of the doorway. He moved aside quickly to let them by, scowling as the drunks shouted obscenities and demands while being dragged to the cabs waiting at the curb. 

“As if this night wasn’t already a mess…” Riku frowned and turned away from the commotion, wandering a little ways down the sidewalk. Probably best to catch a ride far away from the drunkenness. He himself wasn’t entirely sober, but grief was a buzzkill.

He didn’t make it far before another set of voices caught his attention, this time coming from the narrow alley between Wonderland and the adjacent building. Only this set sounded more threatening than belligerent. Needing to pass by the alley anyway, Riku cautiously approached and peeked around the corner. In the darkness, he could barely make out two figures arguing under a flickering yellow light. Just as Riku decided it wasn’t his business, one of them shouted loud enough for him to hear. 

“Get your hands off me, asshole!”

That gravelly voice was impossible to mistake. It was the dark-haired dancer from earlier—Vanitas?

With a little help from the alcohol, Riku pushed aside his inhibitions and stepped into the alley. He didn’t want to get involved if he didn’t have to, so he made sure to approach as quietly as possible. A large man Riku didn’t recognize had Vanitas trapped up against the wall, opposite a heavy metal door shut flush against the bricks (one of Wonderland’s back exits, perhaps?). He was obviously drunk and pressing closer to him with every slurred word.

“Come ooon, jus’ come back to my place for a lil’ bit. I’ll make it worth your while,” he said, waving bills in front of Vanitas’s face.

Vanitas scowled and bared his teeth. “Fuck you!” He pushed the munny back into the man’s face, effectively punching him with his own fist. “I’m not a hooker, asshole. So beat it before I decide to get mean.”

The man growled and grabbed Vanitas tightly by the shoulders and slammed him into the rough brick wall, forcing the wind and a pained shout out of him. The munny fluttered to the ground, forgotten against the asphalt at their feet.

Riku stood stunned for a moment. Physical confrontations were even less his forte than social ones, but he couldn’t just walk away. Not when he had the power to do something. Although the man was large, Riku was plenty strong enough to turn the tide. Now he just needed the courage.

“Hey, stop it,” he forced out. The threat was much weaker than he intended it to be, but at least it got the man to turn his attention away from Vanitas.

“Huh? Who’re you? Mind your own fucking business.” The man let go of Vanitas, who curled forward and gasped for air. Turning toward Riku, the man balled his hands into fists and stepped forward threateningly. “This one’s mine. Get your own.”

Riku could smell the alcohol on his breath from where he stood. His heart pounded in his chest, every instinct telling him to run. But he stood his ground. If he couldn’t help Sora, maybe he could at least do good by one of his co-workers. “He doesn’t belong to you. Let him go.”

“Riku?”

In his adrenaline-induced haze, Riku hadn’t even noticed the metal door swing open. Sora peered out from behind it, brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Sora!” As soon as Riku looked over, the man flew towards him with a shout and a fist swinging at his face. Having no fighting experience, Riku’s only instinct was to get out of the way, but he reacted too slowly and the man’s fist connected with his cheekbone. Riku grunted and fell to the ground, holding a hand over his stinging cheek.

“Riku!” Sora’s voice was a din against the man’s raucous laughter, and Riku braced himself involuntarily when his boot lifted from the pavement with intent to strike.

But instead, the man keeled over onto the ground and groaned with his hands between his legs. Behind him stood Vanitas, rebalancing himself after the swift kick he had delivered.

“Get the fuck out of here and never come back,” Vanitas spat.

The man heeded Vanita’s warning and clamored to his feet, stumbling out of the alleyway and into the night.

Sora was at Riku’s side a moment later. “Riku! Are you okay?”

“Leave him be, Sora,” Vanitas said while bringing a hand to his bruised shoulder. “He’s just trying to get some, too.”

“What? No,” Riku said, wincing at the throb in his cheek, “I was just trying to help.”

“Tch. Why?” Vanitas snarled back. “Think if you swoop in to save us we’ll be inclined to _repay_ you? Customers aren’t supposed to be back here in the first place. And we’re off the clock, so get lost.”

The change in Vanitas’s disposition was jarring. Inside, he had been engaging and flirty, _concerned_ even, in his own way. Had he been putting on that much of an act? 

...Had Sora?

“Vanitas, he saved you!” Sora shot back with exasperation, like this wasn’t the first time he’d dealt with Vanitas’s attitude.

Vanitas only scoffed. “I can take care of myself. Next time mind your business.” Then he turned and left without another word.

Sora sighed heavily and hung his head. “I’m sorry for Vanitas. He’s...just like that. He could have at least said thank you.” Sora wrapped his hand around Riku’s bicep and helped him to his feet. “Let me see?” he asked, gently bringing his fingers up to the hand covering Riku’s cheek.

Even in the dim, incandescent light, Riku could see the genuine concern woven into Sora’s face. He looked so different outside of the club, free from the colored lights and heavy makeup. But he was no less breathtaking in a red hoodie and baggy shorts than he’d been in lingerie. And when Riku realized his heart was beating faster from Sora’s proximity than it had been during the fight, he dropped his guard.

“The skin’s not broken, that’s good. But it’s red and it might bruise. I’m so sorry...” Sora frowned and scrunched his eyebrows, looking as distraught as if he had caused the damage himself.

It did hurt, but the pain in Riku’s face was nothing compared to the way his stomach twisted at seeing Sora so upset. “It’s okay, really. I’ll be fine.” 

A loud creak echoed through the alley as the door swung open again and a large man appeared in the doorway. Riku immediately recognized him as the bouncer who had been guarding VIP earlier that night. The one who had assured him Sora was being protected. Riku couldn’t help but scoff at his late arrival.

“Is this guy bothering you, Sora?” The man’s eyes bore down on Riku with the silent threat of picking him up and promptly tossing him down the alley. 

“No, we’re fine, Aeleus. Thank you.” Sora said, dismissing the hulking security guard without taking his attention off Riku. 

Aeleus raised a dubious eyebrow in their direction before letting the door swing closed again with a heavy thump.

Not wanting to get Sora into any trouble, Riku sighed and decided it was best to put this night behind them. “It was really good to see you again, Sora. Have a good night.” But he didn’t make it one step before Sora all but jumped in front of him.

“Are you hungry?”

Riku stared at him blankly, the buzzing of the light above them mimicking the static in his brain. “What?”

“There’s a diner a couple of blocks from here. Can I treat you?” Sora asked, then added, “As thanks for coming to Vanitas’s rescue. It was really kind and brave of you.”

Riku’s heart was screaming _yes!_ but his brain took over as it often did, telling him it wasn’t right for Sora to put himself out. The hour was late and he was probably exhausted from work. “...It’s okay. You don’t have to.”

“I want to!” Sora insisted, eyes shining directly into Riku’s own. Riku melted a little, remembering when Sora had held his hand and said the same thing just a week ago. “I mean, unless you have to rush home or something.”

“No,” passed Riku’s lips before he could process the correct response. “I mean, yes! I mean...” He paused to take a breath, trying to calm the thumping in his chest. The stinging in his cheek was all but forgotten. “I’d love to.”

Sora’s face lit up. “Great! It’s close, we can walk!” 

Sora bounced out in front of him far too energetically for the late hour. Riku once again found himself inescapably drawn to this little ball of sunshine in the darkness. Everything about him was carefree and joyous, and this Sora was as instantly infectious as the Sora that had reclined on the arm of his chair and flirted with him a few hours ago. 

Humming an unknown tune, Sora led Riku down the street, his sneakered feet hitting the pavement in perfect time with the beats. A small backpack hung from his shoulders and bounced against his back. Riku followed in quiet disbelief, trying to convince himself this wasn’t some alcohol-induced fever dream.

“We’re here!” Sora said after a few blocks, motioning to a little diner on the strip called Olette’s Place. The lighting from inside illuminated the sidewalk in a warm glow, and an A-frame sat out front that read “Open 24 hours! Come on in!” in colored chalk. Sora hopped to the door and held it open for Riku with a head tilt and a smile. Riku couldn’t help but chuckle. Even outside the club, everything Sora did was just a little bit extra. Riku had to wonder if he was still putting on a show or if this was just how Sora was. 

Smiling, Riku thanked him and entered. The restaurant was small but charming and smelled of freshly baked pies. Cute green checkered curtains adorned the windows with matching tablecloths draped over round wooden tables. It was like stepping out of the city and into a warm memory of a home Riku wished he’d known.

Only one table was occupied—a group of college students from the look of it, quietly sipping coffee with textbooks spread out before them. It was a little surprising to Riku that he had never heard of this place before, having spent four years at Twilight U. But then, he hadn’t known Wonderland existed either.

A young woman about their age approached them, menus in hand. “Hi, Sora! Two tonight at the usual booth?”

“Yep! Thanks, Olette!”

She smiled warmly and led them to the back corner of the diner. They must have looked like quite the pair with Riku in his formalwear and Sora in a hoodie and shorts. Even though the diner was almost empty, Riku felt more exposed than he had in the club. Now it was just him and Sora in the real world, far away from the comfort of the fantasy.

Sora plopped into the side of the booth that faced away from the door and set his backpack beside him on the seat. He accepted the menu from Olette and began flipping through it as Riku took the seat across from him. It felt a little odd to have a table between them after Sora had practically been in his lap for their first two conversations (and sans most of his clothing). 

Not sure what to say, Riku chewed on his lip and used Sora’s distraction with the menu to admire him in this new light. Even with the fancy clothes and makeup stripped away, he was still the most beautiful guy Riku had ever seen. Small and cute and glowing with every bit as much joy and life as before. And like a lovestruck protagonist from one of his romance novels, Riku sighed dreamily.

“Thank you again,” Sora said, closing his menu and meeting Riku’s eyes, “for saving Vanitas.”

Riku looked away quickly and hoped Sora hadn’t noticed him staring. “Oh, um… I didn’t really do much...”

“You did though!” Sora insisted. “There’s usually security by that exit, but we were short-staffed tonight. Who knows what that guy would have done! Van’s lucky you were there.”

Unaccustomed to being anyone’s hero, Riku simply nodded, unwilling to tear his eyes away from his untouched menu on the table.

Sora didn’t press his praises any further, but the alternative was no less embarrassing. “You must have been having a lot of fun to stay all the way till closing.”

“I...” Riku fumbled with his hands under the table. He didn’t want to make Sora feel bad, but it didn’t feel right to lie to him either. “I stayed...hoping I’d get to see you again.”

Sora blinked and sat back. Riku thought maybe he’d said the wrong thing until Sora scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Aww. Sorry I couldn’t make it to the floor again after I saw you. I was busy with privs for the rest of the night... Oh, that’s the VIP rooms,” he clarified, “where we first met.”

Riku’s entire body heated up at the memory of his own private session with Sora. “Yeah. That was…” _Fun? Exhilarating? The most sexual experience of Riku’s life?_ There were no words to describe how Riku’s body had reacted. Or the thoughts that consumed him for days afterward. He wouldn’t be here right now if it had just been _fun,_ and he desperately searched for the words to express that. “I...enjoyed spending time with you,” he managed, pretty sure Sora saw him as nothing more than an awkward fool at this point.

But Sora smirked and leaned forward onto the table flirtatiously. “It’s okay to say you enjoyed the sexy stuff.”

Riku tensed and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. He _wanted_ to say it. Wanted Sora to know it was that _sexy stuff_ that kept him up at night. But he couldn’t find the words this time. Not with that same beautiful boy making amorous eyes at him from across the table. 

Riku felt like a taught red balloon about to pop when Olette returned to the table with pen and pad in hand. “You guys ready to order?”

“I’m ready!” Sora said, perking up happily like he hadn’t just wiped Riku’s mind blank with a single look. “But you can go first, Riku. It’s my treat!” 

“Oh, uh…” Riku cleared his throat. He probably should have been studying the menu instead of Sora. He wasn’t really hungry, but Sora had gone through the trouble of inviting him, and it would be rude not to order anything. “Um, just a turkey sandwich is fine.” 

“Great!” Olette said and turned to Sora. “And for you?”

“I’ll have a stack of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, home fries and oatmeal, please. Oh, and some pancake puppies for an appetizer. And a chocolate milkshake!”

Olette didn’t seem to be phased by the order, but Riku couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed across the table.

Sora took notice and his cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. “I know it’s a lot. But I don’t really get to eat at work. I’m always starving by the time I get off.”

“And that’s why he’s our favorite late-night customer!” Olette said with a wink as she gathered the menus and left to put in their orders.

A little smile curled Riku’s lips. Sora’s bio on the Wonderland website _did_ say he enjoyed food. But Riku thought better of actually mentioning his internet search for Sora’s picture. “Olette seems kind of young to own her own restaurant,” he said quickly, deflecting his thoughts away from the image of a shirtless, smoldering Sora.

“Oh, it’s her mom’s, actually! She opened it after Olette was born. I’ve been coming here since college.”

Riku blinked. “Did you go to Twilight U?”

“Mm-hmm!” Sora nodded enthusiastically. “Graduated last year with a BA in dance!”

Riku made a small noise of surprise. Turns out Sora had been right under his nose for years. He suddenly regretted turning down dance classes in favor of burying his nose in more books. “Too bad I never ran into you on campus.”

“No way! You went there, too?” Sora sat back when Olette returned with his drink and appetizer. He thanked her while simultaneously popping an entire little ball of pancake into his mouth. “Have you graduated yet?” he asked around a sip of his milkshake.

Riku nodded, trying not to get too distracted by Sora enthusiastically shoving things into his mouth. “Two years ago. Creative Writing.”

“That’s so cool! So you’re a writer?”

Riku shifted nervously at the question and curled his fingers into his pants. Aspiring to be a romance novelist when he had never even been on a date wasn’t something he liked to admit to himself, let alone anyone else. “I, uh, have a column in the TT Gazette once a week. It’s not much, but...” He trailed off, not really wanting to talk about his struggles there either. When Sora’s face fell in concern, he decided that was enough non-stories of his boring life. “So...do you need a dance degree to be a stri—uh—to work at Wonderland?”

Sora chuckled lightheartedly. “No, definitely not. I applied there when I was still a student since it was close by and paid really well.” He paused for a moment, returning the pancake puppy in his hand to its basket and staring past it wistfully. “The competition for dance jobs is really steep around here. So until I find something else, I can’t just quit.”

The dip in Sora’s mood was concerning, and Riku wondered which part exactly was getting him down. “Do you not enjoy working there?” he asked carefully.

“Oh, no! I love it!” Sora said, enthusiasm returning in full force. “I wish I got more stage time, but other than that, it’s great.”

“You _should_ be on stage more. You’re amazing,” Riku said, losing his breath at the end.

Sora’s eyes lit up. “Thank you! I wish I could. In VIP, I’m only dancing for one or two people at a time. Sometimes I don’t even get to _dance_ at all...” He trailed off for a moment, his brows furrowing. “I want to put a smile on _everyone’s_ face. Not just rich guys who’ll pay extra to have me to themselves.”

“Why can’t you? Do you have a quota to fill or something?”

“No, not exactly. But privs are _really_ good munny, and my mom needs it right now, so I don’t really have a choice...”

“Your mom?” Riku asked tentatively. His own family barely acknowledged his existence, too wrapped up in their own lives to care much about his. It made him feel lonely sometimes, but he was used to it. He hoped Sora had a better relationship with his family. “Is she okay?”

Sora nodded in reassurance. “Oh, yeah, she’s fine. She’s just got a lot of bills right now. There are people trying to force her out of her house and—” Sora cut himself off, his eyes drifting away to somewhere distant. “Sorry. It’s nothing you have to worry about.”

“It’s okay,” Riku said. “I like getting to know you.”

Sora returned a gentle smile, a kind of relief softening his eyes. “You’re kind, Riku.”

They continued chatting pleasantly until their food arrived. Sora had no reservations about talking with his mouth full, though there was something endearing about the enthusiasm with which he did it. Like he was so excited to answer Riku’s questions he couldn’t even wait to chew. Riku had no idea how he was still this awake at 3am.

It still shocked him that they had gone to the same school for years and never met. Surely he had passed Sora on campus at some point and just hadn’t noticed. But then, Riku didn’t notice a lot of things. He was always inside his own head. Lost in his own thoughts, never really paying that much attention to the world around him. And while he had found a sort of peace with that, Sora reminded him of what he could find— _who_ he could find—if he opened his eyes to a world that wanted to meet him. And how thrilling it was to have his heart race over something outside of a fictional story. 

Something _real._

When both of their plates were empty, Olette returned just as cheerily as when they had arrived. Riku’s eyes were drooping at that point, and he had to wonder what sorcery she and Sora were weaving to stay so energized.

“Anyone up for dessert?” Olette asked while clearing away their empty plates.

“Oh, definitely!” Sora exclaimed before turning to Riku. “What do you like? We can split one if you want.”

As enticing as sharing a dessert with Sora was, it had taken a heavy dose of concentration for Riku to even finish his sandwich. He couldn’t fathom where Sora was putting all this food. “None for me, thanks. I’m not really a dessert person anyway.”

“What?!” Sora’s eyes went as wide as spotlights. “How can you live in a world without dessert?” He turned to Olette. “We’ll have a slice of your mom’s apple pie, please. With a scoop of vanilla ice cream!”

“Coming right up!”

As soon as the dish hit the table, Sora grabbed one of the spoons and handed it to Riku before scooping a giant piece of pie and ice cream onto his own and into his mouth. 

“Nothing against Olette’s family recipe, but have you ever had this dish at the Bistrot? It’s to _die_ for.”

“I’ve...never been there.” Riku had of course heard of Le Grand Bistrot. It was a famous restaurant downtown known for hiring chefs from around the world to serve up the highest quality dishes and desserts. Lea had talked about going there with Isa, saying the food was as unforgettable as the romantic atmosphere. “I’ve never had anyone to go with.”

“I’ll take you!” Sora beamed at him from across the table. “If you wanna go with me of course. You _have_ to try their Crêpes Suzette.”

Before he knew what was happening, Riku was nodding. 

“Great!” Sora took another huge bite of pie and washed it down with the last lingering drops of his milkshake. “It’s a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please check out this amazing artwork of [Sora in his blue suit](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_/status/1338957401391849474) by Exekylart! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it made you smile :)
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated ♥
> 
> Make sure to check out the [amazing cover art](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_/status/1270016851234390016) Tay made for this fic!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter where I post Soriku 3D art, fic snippets & updates, and generally just yell about Soriku. [@AuroraHearts_](https://twitter.com/AuroraHearts_)


End file.
